thefreshtvfandomcom-20200214-history
A Blast from the Past
A Blast from the Past is the 5th episode of Total Drama: Pahkitew Island. Plot The episode opens with a frantic Shawn, who expresses concern over the fact that having a crush on Jasmine means that he will have to watch out for her as well in case of the zombie apocalypse. He then believes to see a zombie and runs away, terrified. The next morning, Sky and Dave are scavenging for food and Sky is telling a story of how she decided to become an Olympic gymnast. Dave is nervous and accidentally mocks Sky's older sister, which infuriates Sky. Dave then decides to tell Sky he likes her, and then asks if she reciprocates those feelings. Sky expresses confusion in the confessional, as she always assumed a guy who tell a girl he liked her through a note being passed. Sky nervously belches and admits that she likes Dave back. But before Sky can go on any further, the two are interrupted when Chris calls for the contestants to start the challenge. Ella asks Sugar if the two can talk, and Sugar rudely turns her down. Ella explains that as she is not allowed to sing, that she wrote a friendship poem for her. As Ella starts the poem, Sugar interrupts and yells at her to shut up. Sky gives Ella some advice on how to deal with the situation. Meanwhile, Max is trying out new villainous nicknames. Scarlett engages him further in a conversation, until Max bumps into a very shocked Topher. Chris is then shown with his beard shaved and his face frozen into a smile from botox. Topher, however, can not seem to figure out what Chris has done differently. In the confessional, Topher finally realizes what changes Chris has done to himself. However, he becomes concerned that with a younger looking Chris, his chances of taking over as host are becoming slimmer. Chris then explains the challenge - players will run across a dock and grab a dueling stick and try to knock their opponents off and into the water, whilst also collecting six of their own dueling sticks to make three X's. Three X's win the challenge. Samey expresses concern at Chris' sadism, and Jasmine reminds her that she must act more ruthless if she is to pass off as Amy. Samey then scowls that if anyone gets her hair wet, they are "dead". Sky notices that Shawn is missing. In the confessional, Shawn claims that although he cares for Jasmine, "self-preservation comes first". He then covers himself in garbage to "confuse the zombies". Chef Hatchet then goes to search for Shawn. Jasmine expresses concern over Shawn's missing status, but is quick to try and cover up. Chris says that if Shawn does not arrive in time, that Shawn, along with another player of his team, will be eliminated. The challenge then begins. Sugar expresses annoyance of her and the other's bathing suits becoming lost in the blimp crash in the pilot episode. She claims that she wanted to show off her bathing suit that won her a pageant. Ella says that she would have loved to see her in it, but Sugar angrily shoves her underwater. Max is annoyed, as he believes that someone as evil as him shouldn't have to swim. Scarlett asks him if he has any more inventions to mess with the other team. Max only has a wire, which annoys him. Topher and Dave go first. The two of them grab their own paddles without even trying to knock each other off. Sugar and Samey go, with the former pretending her adversary is Ella and the latter pretending hers is Amy. The two girls yell at each other and yell insults referring to their own worst enemies. Bored, Chris releases a bear that was swimming underwater. The bear knocks Sugar off the platform and Samey runs away terrified. Max goes next and Scarlett suggests that he wrap the wire around the dueling stick and use an eel to electrify it, making sure to touch the rubber part as to not be harmed himself. He goes against Ella and knocks her into the water. Dave is pulling Ella out of the water as she apologizes for "falling in". A furious Sky demands vengeance for the other team's "low blow", saying that where she comes from, unsportsmanlike conduct is penalized. Dave puts Ella's shoe on for her, and she then develops a crush on Dave, calling him "her prince". Sky attempts to avenge Ella by knocking Scarlett off, but Scarlett ducks in time. Scarlett explains in the confessional that Sky swung to fast, and that she would knock herself off. Jasmine goes against Dave. However, Jasmine is too focused on wondering about Shawn to pay attention in the challenge and Dave knocks her off. Meanwhile, Shawn is still pretending to be a zombie. He plans on making a homebase behind a waterfall, before going to look for Jasmine, and if she wasn't a zombie he would ask her out. Chef then arrives and attempts to bring Shawn back to the others, but Shawn mistakes him for a zombie and runs away. When Chef apprehends him and speaks to Shawn, he realizes that Chef is not in fact a zombie, but nonetheless tries to warn Chef and states they can hide behind the waterfall. However when he looks back he is shocked to discover the waterfall has gone, Chef dismisses it as him hallucinating from the stench. Ella flirts with Dave and says that she will win a point for the team. A jealous Sky complains in the confessional. Ella goes against Max, who runs away from the scubabear. Ella manages to calm the bear down with a song. A furious Chris demands the bear attack Ella, so he throws something at him. Angry, the bear swims to attack Chris. Topher is satisfied that Chris can smile through a bear attack and asks if he can sign off to commercial, hinting that he doesn't truly care about Chris' well-being. Hatchet arrives with Shawn and Jasmine is relieved to see he is unhurt. As Sky demands to know his whereabouts, Shawn checks his team mates for bite marks. Shawn refuses to participate as the zombie outbreak is more important, but Dave tricks him into thinking the other team is zombies. Shawn is devastated to see that Jasmine "is a zombie". He hit Jasmine in the head, as this is the accepted way of eliminating zombies, but when she yells at him, Shawn is shocked to see she isn't a zombie. The final round, Samey and Sugar go against each other. Suddenly, Amy shows up and attacks Samey. Dave and Sky express confusion in the confessional. Scarlett explains the situation, she now figures out that Samey has been pretending to be Amy the whole time, saying that she thought everyone already knew that. The twins fight each other as Chris explains that Sugar has won the challenge for her team. The twins push each other in the water. Max expresses gratitude, saying that Scarlett is almost worthy of becoming his sidekick. An enraged Scarlett rages in the confessional. Shawn attempts to apologize, but she does not forgive him. Shawn then concludes that he should think more with his heart over the zombie apocalypse. Jasmine concludes that she must becomes ruthless and no longer think with her heart. At the elimination ceremony, Chris tells Ella if she sings again, she’s out of the game. Then Sugar tells Ella that Chris can change his mind with a song. But Sky prevents Ella from singing. Then Chris gives Max, Topher and Scarlett the marshamallows and Jasmine receives the final marshmallow, shocking the three of them. Samey and Amy try to trick each other into being voted off again. However, Chris, fed up with the swap, eliminates them both. Then Chris signs off the show. Trivia General *The music that plays when Sky is talking about her Olympic dreams is the same during Heather's audition in Not Quite Famous. *This is the first time Chris is seen without his five o'clock shadow. *Chris used Botox, which Topher pronounced as "slowtox", to keep his face in a smiling position. *It's revealed in the confessional that Scarlett also knew that Samey was pretending to be Amy the whole time. *Samey revealed that Amy still sucks her thumb, and "lets" her pay for movies. *Sky is revealed to have an older sister who she looks up to. Continuity *Samey tries to eliminate Amy using the same tactic she did in Twinning Isn't Everything. However, Chris gets fed up with the swap and eliminates Amy and Samey. *Sugar references to the zeppelin accident in So, Uh This Is My Team?. *This is the third time a contestant attempts to leave the competition prior to the official elimination announcement. The first was Gwen in Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon and the second was Cameron in The Enchanted Franken-Forest. References *The vine covered swamp monster is possibly a reference to Marvel Comics's Man-Thing. *Ella asking if anyone's seen the white rabbit is a reference to Alice in Wonderland. *Ella falling for Dave after he puts her shoe back on is a reference to Cinderella. *Shawn's idea of fooling zombies by making himself foul smelling is a reference to The Walking Dead, where the protagonists occasionally covered themselves in zombie's blood in order to walk among the undead without being detected. **This is the second time The Walking Dead was referenced, with the first time occurring in the previous episode. *Slowtox, which Chris used to keep his face in a smiling position, is a reference to Botox. Goofs *The gap between Chef's teeth is missing when he found Shawn in the woods. *At the elimination ceremony, after Max, Topher, and Scarlett got their marshmallows, there was one marshmallow left, but there were five marshmallows at the beginning of the elimination ceremony. *Amy states that Parfait is German for Perfect, but it is actually French. Category:Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Episodes Category:Article Stubs